The nebula
by sevenofmine
Summary: Through a mysterious self-destructing nebula Voyager is sent back to earth...in the 21st century. Down there they make a horrific discovery: Chakotay was found dead and NCIS is investigating his murder. What has happened or more exact: Will happen?
1. Tachyons

**Author's note: My first Star Trek FanFiction so I'd really like if you review, please. As my user name I thought I'd just _have_ to write a story about Voyager ;)**

Chapter 1

'What is this?', Captain Janeway asked when she entered the bridge. She walked in front of the screen and looked at it. 'We know as much as you do', Chakotay said and stood up from his chair. The screen showed space, the final frontier. But in the mid of those stars there was something that could be described as a dz²-orbital shaped nebula shimmering in blue and violet colors. It seemed if it was spinning around an axis.

'Sensors?', Janeway asked.

'Well, they detect only various gases as hydrogen and several inert gases. And sensors recognize tachyons', Harry Kim explained.

'Tachyons?', Janeway asked.

'There are also cracks in space time which leads to the conclusion that this phenomena exists somehow in different space-time coordinates', Tuvok added.

Janeway turned around. 'You want to tell me that this…nebula is not only here and now but somewhere else in another time, too?', she asked surprised. 'That would be a logical argumentation', Tuvok said.

'Captain', Chakotay said and pointed to the screen. The nebula seemed to spin faster around its own axis. 'It's spinning faster', Harry read the obvious thing from his scanners. 'Captain, we're dragged toward it.'

'Full impulse out', Janeway screamed. The bridge was compacted by vibration and both Janeway and Commander Chakotay headed back to their seats.

'I can't', Tom shouted. 'All engines are disabled. I don't get enough energy for impulse or a jump on Warp', he explained.

'B'Elanna to Bridge', they heard.

'Janeway here. I know you have problems with the engine but can you get us on warp or at least impulse?', Janeway asked and saw the spinning cloud coming nearer.

'The Warp core is offline', B'Elanna explained. 'I just have enough power for life support, light and the main computer system.' A loud explosion was to hear.

'B'Elanna, everything okay down there?', Janeway shouted. No response. The console next to Harry Kim threw out sparks.

Janeway looked up. She looked at the screen which directly showed a crazy spinning nebula coming nearer and nearer. There was blue and violet light and it flew off the axis. Voyager was been dragged right into it.

Light got more intense and Janeway closed her eyes. It was so bright. Finally, she and the rest of her crew lost consciousness.

**Where will a Voyager dragged into a space-time-involving nebula head to...?**


	2. Earth

**Just turned into my first crossover fanfiction: Navy CIS/ Star Trek Voyager**

Chapter 2

Captain Janeway woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the floor in front of her Captains chair. She crawled to it and sat down. She looked at the screen. Stars. Black space and white stars. She looked at Chakotay who just woke up, too, as did Lieutenant Paris who went back to helm.

'Where are we?', Janeway asked no one specific.

'Sector 001', Paris slowly muttered. He drew another picture on the screen. It showed Earth.

'Is that…?', Janeway asked and stood up. She looked around. Tuvok and Harry Kim both looked at the picture, too. It was unbelievable.

'Harry, check the time we're in', Chakotay suddenly said. Of course, Janeway thought. Being back on earth in the right time was just too much luck to be true.

'Well, taking the rate of environmental pollution of the air…we must be around end of twentieth or start of twenty-first century', he said looking at the sensors. 'Somewhere in the middle between World War two and three', he said.

'Pre-warp', Chakotay said.

'I need an exact time', Janeway decided. 'Let's go down.'

'I don't have to remind you on temporal prime directive', Tuvok said. 'I know. And believe me, before I even think of breaking it, I bet Captain Braxton will be here', she smiled and left the bridge. 'Paris, you come with me', she said and stepped into the elevator. Paris ran after her.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning and cold, around 275 Kelvin. Janeway, Paris and Seven beamed down to Earth to explore and find out which year it was. Nobody had seen them arriving and they were just usual men walking around in the city. It was a big city, high buildings, a lot of cars. 'We East Coast of the American Continent', Paris explained. They walked down the street.<p>

'I receive Tachyon particles', Seven said while scanning secretly with her Tricorder.

'That indicates any kind of temporal crack or journey', Tom said.

'That means either something here leads to or is from the future or we're not the only people travelling through time', Janeway said and had a look at Seven's Tricorder. Seven wore a hat deep in her face so that nobody could see her implants. She wore gloves, not only because of her Borg-hand but also because of the coldness. 'The signal gets stronger', she explained.

They turned around a corner and saw a crowd of people standing around something. Janeway, Paris and Seven headed through the crowd until they stopped in front of a yellow barrier tape, 'crime scene / do not cross'.

'Oh my god', Janeway muttered as they saw the dead body and Police men walking around, wearing jackets with 'NCIS' written on it. She looked down at the body, he wore a kind of military uniform and had a tattoo on his forehead.

Chakotay was dead.


	3. NCIS

**Author's note: Okay, here starts the crossover with the NCIS team...**

**I'd really like to you review to this story.**

Chapter 3

'Time of death?', Gibbs asked.

'About an hour ago. He has multiple gunshot wounds referring that to his cause of death. Because of the heavy bleeding it seems as if he had run for hours before finally dying.'

Gibbs turned to Ziva. 'Any witnesses seen him?'

'No, boss. He came from that direction and nobody notices him until he suddenly fell to the ground. Somebody immediately called ambulance but they were too late.'

Gibbs sighed and turned back to Tony who was taking photos of the crime scene. 'Nothing suspicious. Just in case you wanted to ask that, boss', Tony said. 'Fake ID card with authorization to enter the Navy department at harbor. He had access to the ship Independence. But the photo on the card is wrong.'

'Who's it actually from?', Gibbs asked. 'Lieutenant Commander Joe Collins. I just called Independence and he was found locked up in his room. Naked and his uniform missed. Well, we just found it', McGee said.

'Then who's he?', Gibbs asked looking at the dead person in front of him.

'No marine, I assume', Ducky said. 'Look here', he pointed at the tattoo. 'You know it, Duck?'

'No, but it seems quite similar to those which certain Indians wear. He seems to be Indian descent.'

Gibbs sighed. 'Did you run his fingerprints through the data banks?', he asked.

'No match yet', McGee said.

'Then bring him to Autopsy in Navy Yard. Perhaps Abbs will have a DNA match', Gibbs added and looked at the crowd staring at the crime scene. Perhaps his murderer was under them.

He saw nothing suspicious. 'Do you think any of them did this?', Ziva whispered standing aside to him. 'I don't know. Any suspect?' Ziva shook her head.

There was something suspicious to him. A group of three people who seemed to belong together. They looked a bit upset about the murder as if they knew the victim. The oldest woman, he estimated her in the middle of the forties, told something to the young woman and the man and they turned around to go. 'Shall we stop them?', Ziva asked. She had followed her bosses view. 'No', Gibbs decided. He bet that he hasn't seen them for the last time.

* * *

><p>Janeway, Seven and Paris left the crowd. 'What the hell did this mean?', Paris asked.<p>

'The more reasonable question is why Commander Chakotay is dead', Seven of Nine reminded him.

'But when we saw him dead now, we have to assume that he died in the past which means our future', Janeway said. 'I always get a headache from such thinking', she added.

Paris sighed. 'We have to prevent this', he said.

'We can't', Seven said sharply. 'Unless we would be risking a temporal paradox. We have to find out the time and go back to Voyager. Then figure out how to return to twenty-forth century.'

'If it's so easy, then do so', Paris said harsh.

'Tom', Janeway signaled him to calm down. They further walked down the street.

'Look up there', Janeway said and pointed at a sign in which '35,6°F' and '2/2/2013' changed places constantly.

'I assume we have 2nd February in the year 2013', Seven said. 'Would have never guessed that', Paris muttered ironically.

'Let's return to the ship and figure a way out to return home. We should not interact in this timeline', Janeway proposed. 'You forgot Chakotay', Paris said and earned an angry look from his captain.

'And no word to Chakotay', Janeway said when they entered an abandoned parking lot. Janeway took her communicator. 'Janeway to Voyager. Beam us up', she said and a few seconds later they all were back to Voyager.

**Author's note: Sorry for Chakotay's character death...well, I never liked him anyway ;-)**


	4. The Star of Bethlehem

**Author's note: The idea of the meteorite is based on a true story. When I walked to church on December 24th 2011 I saw the meteorite/ rejected thing of Sujus capsule coming down from the sky. It had a trail and was very good to see in the dark sky. It was seen over Germany and there were some speculations what it could have been. Well, if it really was anything unusual we would be the last to know because every government would hold information back anyway...**

Chapter 4

'Anything suspicious?', Gibbs asked.

'Yeah, I found this', Abby said and handed him over a kind of little badge, an incomplete triangle with two stripes, somehow reminded on a star.

'What is it?', he asked. 'I don't know, but it does this', she tapped on it and it made a noise. 'However', she said and took it back to place it to the other evidences on the table.

'I ran the DNA. No match, in any data bank. And no match for his fingerprints either. I'm sorry Gibbs. Well, I found out something about the tattoos.' She went to her computer. 'The tattoo is typical for a certain Indian tribe. But I don't think he was one of them because they live in the mid of the States and not here in Washington.

He also had these two things with him. She showed him two technical instruments. 'I think this is sort of a gun', she said and put it carefully down again. 'This thing here', she opened it and a lot of lights started to blink, 'is a kind of scan system. Perhaps a modern phone or transportable scanning system. There are no signs of the producer and I also don't know the country where it was produced. I already let several scans run, but no match', she said.

Gibbs looked at her, she looked at Gibbs.

'That's no Caf-Pow worth, is it?', she asked sadly.

He put a Caf-Pow in front of the table. 'To motivate you to find more', he said smilingly and kissed her on the forehead which made her smile, too.

* * *

><p>They sat in briefing room, Janeway at the head of the table, Chakotay, Tuvok, B'Elanna on one side, Paris, Harry Kim, The Doctor and Seven on the other. 'So, while you were down to Earth we have tried to figure out a way home', Chakotay explained.<p>

'Sounds interesting', Janeway said and nodded to him. Chakotay stood up and walked to the display, typed onto it. 'This is a space phenomenon that could be seen on December 24th in the year 2011 in the country Germany.'

'The star of Bethlehem', Paris said, Harry Kim and Chakotay giggled, Tuvok just raised an eyebrow.

'Unfortunately not', Chakotay continued. 'Officially it was said to be either a small meteorite or a part of the rejected lift machine of the a few days before started Sojus capsule. The at this time leading space organization NASA never figured out what it was and just declared it as meteorite. For as such, it was seen far too long and had a too lineal trail. Also it would have faster burned down by the heat of space atmosphere.'

Chakotay took a breath. Janeway looked at him. It was so hard to bear but she just could not tell him that he would die soon. It was unpreventable, but, of course, they would prevent it if they could.

'With today's analytic instruments and the information of those times we figured out what it actually was. Our sensors scanned the place where it had hit the earth and there still were lines of tachyon particles. It seems as this 'meteorite' was a package like those which our dear space-time phenomena that brought us here, had sent out before self-destructing.'

'You mean', Janeway asked, 'that in this time here at this place the nebula still exists?' 'Yes', Chakotay said and nodded toward Harry Kim. Chakotay sat down again.

'We ran a long range scan and detected a great concentration of hydrogen, inert gases and instable tachyon particles about one light year from here. It seems as if the nebula still exists in this time and at this location in Alpha Quadrant but we observed it for the last few hours. It seems to reach its self-destructing point', Harry Kim explained.

'We may be able to use its power to get into another space and time', Janeway said.

'But we do not know where it leads us', Tuvok reminded him.

'Perhaps we should do a few scans', Janeway said. 'Dismissed.'

The senior officers left the room, only Chakotay stayed seated, as Janeway. She was surprised. Did he notice something? 'Anything else?', she asked the Commander. 'You seemed to be in thoughts since your visit on Earth', he said waiting for an explanation.

'Ah, you know: Me and temporal journeys. I don't like them at all and just wait for an excuse of Captain Braxton to appear again.' 'He's in prison by now.' 'Perhaps and earlier Braxton of him', she said.

'There is something else', Chakotay dug. Janeway sighed. He just knew her to good.

'Did you meet someone on earth?', he asked. She looked puzzled. Did he really know something? 'Am I right?', he asked.

'I saw a member of this crew', Janeway said carefully. 'Dead?' She slightly nodded.

'How could this happen?', Chakotay asked. 'I don't know', Janeway replied.

'Who?'

She shook her head. 'I don't want to cause any paradoxes', she explained and stood up.

'I won't tell anybody', Chakotay promised.

Janeway left the room.


	5. Plan

**Author's note: Well, here's a little time switch in there. Just to keep it clear: Janeway travels back a few days before Chakotay was found. NCIS team is already at the day where Chakotay was found. It will get clearer in the later chapters I hope...**

**And for the Voyager-rescue-plan: I know this technology is not possible by now but I made it most logical to travel through time because Logic is for me the reason why I like/ watch/ love Star Trek: Everything is logical. Therefore the plan of creating a wormhole is based on usual everyday physics **_(haha)_** (such as Special and General Relativity or Heisenberg's uncertainty principle) and basics of Star Trek physical knowledge (subspace and interlayer between normal and subspace).**

**Have fun with reading it! ;)**

Chapter 5

'Spin up to 0.8 c now', Tuvok said. The Voyager was shaken like on a bad carousel. Janeway nearly found halt on her chair.

'0.9', Tuvok counted. Janeway saw the light coming nearer and brighter. The ship was dragged to the exploding kind-of-nebula. It was like a little toy with which the great space could do anything. Janeway felt this feeling again, then lost her consciousness.

She woke up. She had a bad headache. 'Sensors', she ordered crawling back to her chair.

'Do I have a déjà vu?', Paris asked and typed into the console of his helm.

'Earth', he said.

'Which time?'

'Well, around beginning of twenty-first century', Harry Kim said.

'Did we leave our space-time at all?', Chakotay asked.

'Yes', Janeway defined. Otherwise it wasn't possible. 'We are shortly before last time we arrived', she said.

'Captain?', Tuvok asked.

'Don't ask. I don't want to create any temporal paradoxes. I get a headache from this', she responded. She looked at Paris who looked at Chakotay. He seemed to understand as well. They were going back to Earth and somehow Chakotay would die. So far they knew.

'I want each of you to think about a way to get back in our time. If delta Quadrant or alpha, that doesn't matter', she said and walked to her Ready Room before anybody could ask any questions.

_Captain's log; Stardate 54705.9: We have used the powers of the unknown space phenomena to jump through space and time again and landed on Earth, obviously a few days before 2__nd__ February 2013 where we have been before._

_Until now we have no idea how to get back to our time and perhaps without travelling through space back into Delta Quadrant _(although we have to consider that space and time shall be regarded as unit and therefore can be differentiated; every anomaly therefore shall have cracks/ folds in space-time-continuum and not with one single element space _or_ time).

_I do not know if I should tell Chakotay about what we got to know in the past which will be his and our future but I think I shall not further bend the temporal prime directive as too much already in the past…the future…however._

She heard a noise and looked up. 'Come in', Janeway said. Chakotay stepped in. 'You already got results?', she asked surprised.

'Already? We have been intensively working for over three hours', Chakotay smiled.

'Oh', Janeway said. 'I must have been lost in my thoughts', she added. 'However, what have you got?'

'Only more problems than we already have', he handed her over a PADD.

She took a short look at it. Three possibilities. 'Any favorite?', she asked.

'Yes', Chakotay said. She stood up and they went over to the couch.

'Coffee?', she asked.

'No thank you', he said and both sat down.

'You neither?', he asked surprised.

'I've had enough today or I won't sleep for the next two weeks', she replied. 'So, let me hear', she asked. Chakotay took a deep breath.

'Harry Kim proposed to create a temporal rift in space time such as Captain Braxton artificially generated on his ship.' 'We don't have such technology?' 'We can improvise', Chakotay smiled. Janeway raised an eyebrow.

'I think Harry Kim spent too much time with Seven. He proposed to use our matter-antimatter drive and let some matter react with antimatter. This will collide and erase each other while causing cracks in subspace. If we fire a phaser into this subspace-crack we can create our own subspace anomaly which will exist in the interlayer between normal space and subspace. As you now this interlayer will be very instable, just remember our subspace sandbank _(Bride of Chaotica)_. So we thought we could detonate a high explosive matter in this interlayer so that we make the highly energetic plasma particles, which are in there, react and the explosion will be energetic enough to create a crack in space-time. If we calculate exactly we can determine either time or space where to land in after travelling through this artificial wormhole. Unfortunately we can just define one of it because of the uncertainty principle of Heisenberg.'

'Will our 'wormhole' be big enough to bring Voyager through it? And how long will it be stable?'

'We will have to move fast. Seven and Harry are already working at the problem.'

'What is this high explosive matter you were talking about?', Janeway asked suspiciously.

'That is our problem. We would need instable material that dissociates. We thought about Uranium-235 and Plutonium-239. We don't have any on our ship but we can find some on earth.'

'You mean stealing it?'

'Remember Captain James Tiberius Kirk?', Chakotay laughed.

Janeway sighed. That were other times. Starfleet has changed. 'What about the other possibilities?', she asked. 'Not better prospect.' 'I will read them and then decide', Janeway said shortly. 'Dismissed.'

Chakotay looked at her, puzzled. Why did she react so sharply, all of sudden? He decided not to ask and just left the room.

Janeway sighed and took the PADD. If she would decide for that solution they would have to steal these radioactive materials from a nuclear powered submarine ship of the Navy. Chakotay was found dead in a Naval uniform.

* * *

><p>'Nothing.' 'Nothing.' 'Nothing.' 'You can't tell me you have nothing!', Gibbs said.<p>

'No ID, no driver's license. Nothing', McGee said. 'He's a John Doe', Ducky said. He just arrived.

'Hey, Ducky, what are you doing up here?', Tony asked surprised.

'Even the deepest digging worm needs daylight sometimes', Ducky said.

Behind him Abby just appeared. 'Abbs, don't tell me you have nothing', Gibbs said.

'I have nothing', she said carefully. 'God, he can't have just appeared from nowhere. We have no name, no age, no nationality. We have nothing.' 'That's what we just said', Tony said and caught a new love tag.

'Then find something out', Gibbs barked.

They all looked up. A woman was standing there, she had just appeared. She seemed to be in the forties, had short, brown hair.

'Excuse me?', she asked. 'I heard you would have an unidentified body here.'

'Yeah, you know him?', Gibbs asked back.

'Perhaps', she said.

'What's your name?'

'Kathryn Janeway. If it is him…he was my boyfriend', she said sadly.

'Come on', Gibbs said to lead her to Autopsy. He nodded to McGee to prove her identity and he nodded to Ducky to follow him.

**Author's note: I hope you understood Harry's plan...at least, there's logic in there!**


	6. The circle is closed   but not the story

**Author's note: I would like if you review, please.**

Chapter 6

'I have made a decision', Captain Janeway said and looked to each of the senior officers sitting in the briefing room. 'I know that it will have consequences', she added and looked at Seven and Tom. They nodded and remained silent.

'We will go down to Earth and steal Plutonium and Uranium from one of the nuclear powered submarine ships which are anchored in the Naval harbor in Washington. The rest of the plan you do already know', she nodded to Harry who had presented his alternative before. Janeway had thought for a long time but it seemed to be the most efficient way. The other two alternatives were too risky and too unknown.

'Seven and Tom, you will go down there with me', she explained. 'Captain?', Chakotay asked.

'No discussion', Janeway said shortly. 'Dismissed.'

The senior officers left the room without making a noise because Chakotay stayed seated, wanting a word with the Captain. 'Anything else, Commander?', she asked sharply. 'You should stay on the ship', he said.

'I know what I should do and what not. I will lead this away team. No arguing in this point', she said and walked out of the room. She did not want this to happen although she knew she could not prevent it.

Chakotay stood on the bridge. He looked at the screen showing a blue planet with white cloud-stripes. 'Away team, do you hear me?' 'Clearly', Seven said.

Seven, Tom and Janeway had beamed down to Earth. It was late night, around five o'clock. They walked their way through the harbor. There were only few guards and they got on easily. They had to show their fake identity cards twice but nobody asked any questions. They finally found the not working reactor. It was cool down here, to cool down the fuel elements. Seven kneed down and pulled out her Tricorder. 'Here', she said. Tom took out a bigger device and gave it to her. 'Janeway to bridge. Ready to beam.'

The Voyager beamed the Plutonium out of the reactor into the device of Tom. It was mainly built out of plumb so that no radioactive radiation could get out. It was cooled down there to 20 degrees Kelvin so that the fuel assemblies could not overheat. They had managed a way to beam it out and to maintain the stability, or better instability, of Plutonium and Uranium. For Uranium Tom took another device. 'Great, finished', he said.

Tom and Seven stood up again and looked at the Captain. Suddenly a door went open and police officers came in. 'Security. What are you doing here?', a tall man barked, then stopped as he saw Seven's implants. 'I think we should go', Janeway said and stunned the man with her phaser. They left the room quickly when suddenly an alarm went of. 'Really great', Tom said.

'Janeway to Voyager', the Captain said. But before she could do anything else, five men came from behind and knocked her down. They took Tom, Seven and Janeway and pushed them against the wall. 'Chakotay here', the noise came from the badge. 'What's this?', a man asked and took the Communicator. He threw it away, the other two threw Seven's and Tom's badge away. They suddenly vanished in front of the security guard's eyes. Janeway sighed. Chakotay beamed them up too late, he just beamed up the Communicators. All communication was lost.

'What is this?', one guard asked and tried to touch Seven's ocular implant. 'You should not touch this', she answered. 'Any suggestions, Captain?', Tom asked. Janeway nodded and without thinking she kicked the guard in the face. She took out the phaser the guards haven't taken and stunned the man pushing Tom to the wall. Before the others could react, Tom and Seven both had their phasers in their hands and all security guards lay on the floor.

'Come on, fast', Janeway hissed as they ran out. They wore naval uniforms so they could barely be detected. They saw a lot of officers and soldiers running around, not knowing why the alarm went off. They ran out to the upper deck and finally climbed down from the ship. 'Where now?', Seven asked. 'I don't know. Away from here', Janeway answered silently and they walked as fast as they could without attracting attention away from the brightly lighted ship.

'Can you detect them?', Tuvok asked. 'I could run a scan for the Plutonium and Uranium', Harry Kim said. A few moments later he said: 'Got them. I'll pull them out', he said. He typed a few buttons and finally said: 'Successfully beamed to transporter room two.' Tuvok nodded.

'Call Chakotay', he ordered. 'I can find his badge but I don't detect any life sign', Harry Kim said. Janeway entered the bridge. 'Report. Where's Chakotay?' 'Ah, Captain, he went down there to find you. After we lost you and just beamed up the badges', Harry explained. Tom went to the helm. 'I had strictly told him not to leave Voyager. Is anybody with him?', she asked.

'No, he wanted to go alone. He gave us the order to stay here and wait for you and him. But now we don't get his life sign', Tuvok explained. Tom looked at Janeway, Seven looked at Janeway, Janeway looked first at Seven, then at Tom. She sighed and went to her ready room without giving an explanation. Tuvok raised an eyebrow. 'I'll manage this', Tom said and walked after his Captain.

Janeway has just sat down on her chair when the door rang again. 'Come in', she said although she did not want to talk to anybody. Paris entered the room. Janeway was not surprised.

'I know what you're going to say', she said before he could even open his mouth. 'It was not my fault and we knew that this was going to happen. Nobody can change the timeline…well, we did, but we knew we couldn't change what we saw.' She took a deep breath. 'However, with this knowledge I don't feel any better.'

'We should go down and get his body back before returning home', Paris said. Janeway smiled. He did not waste words. 'How far did Harry get with the calculations?' 'He and Seven will need approximately one day. They need to do it efficiently exact', Tom imitated Seven.

Janeway laughed. 'Alright. I'll go down to Earth.' She stood up. 'You shouldn't go alone and you should take some time. We don't want to run in ourselves when we're down there.' Janeway stopped and just remembered.

'The orbit!', she said. 'It's okay. We're exactly on the other side of the earth than the other Voyager. Therefore you can earliest get down to Earth in a few hours when we're over America again', Tom said.

'Alright', Janeway sighed. 'I hate time journeys.'


	7. Lies

**Please review.**

Chapter 7

Gibbs, Ducky and Captain Janeway stepped into the elevator. They did not say a word. They entered Autopsy and walked to the table. Ducky removed the cover. Janeway breathed heavily. It was Chakotay, there was no doubt.

'You know him?', Ducky asked making a sad face. She nodded and he recovered the body again. 'Who is it?', Gibbs asked. 'A friend. His name is Chakotay…Paris.' Gibbs nodded and led her outside again.

They sat in conversation room at NCIS headquarters. Ziva looked at the woman. She somehow liked her, she seemed to be very tough. 'He was…your boyfriend?', she asked friendly. Kathryn, as she called herself, seemed to take it very badly. 'Yeah, we next week we wanted to marry in a months', the Captain lied. She needed to get out of here as fast as possible.

'Can you tell me where he lived or what he worked as? We can't find him in any data bank', Ziva said. 'I am sorry', Kathryn said. She needed to think for a solution fast. 'He…worked for a kind of secret service and I'm not allowed to tell you anything. They will call soon to get the body. I don't know anything more.' She hoped that Special Agent David would believe her. She needed to get out.

* * *

><p>'It took longer as planned?', Tom said when he saw the Captain walking towards him.<p>

'I finally needed to play on my heart strings', Janeway said obviously stressed a bit.

'Any plan how to get him out?', he asked. 'I managed to scan the inside. We will be able to break in this night. We have to beam Chakotay's body up and gather the stuff he had with him. It's stored in a room called 'Forensics'', Janeway explained.

Tom nodded. 'The Plutonium and Uranium are decomposing. We need to move fast when we want the exact amount of radioactive elements for the detonation.'

* * *

><p>'Did you believe her?', McGee asked Gibbs. 'She's hiding something', he answered shortly and sat down. 'I need coffee', he decided and walked away again. 'She was lying', Ziva said. 'In what point?', Tony asked.<p>

'Her name. His name. The Intelligence Service.' 'That would explain why he isn't in any data bank', McGee mentioned. 'I don't trust her', Ziva decided and went back to work.

**Don#' forget to review!**


	8. Lab

**Please review...**

Chapter 8

It was deep night, that meant around 11 pm. Abby was sleeping in her lab, on the ground, using Bert the farting Hippo as a pillow. The computer screen was on and it still searched with face recognition software a matching face to Captain Janeway. Unsuccessfully. It was silent and dark and Abby slept in peace. But she woke up from a sudden light. She opened her eyes but didn't move. Inconspicuously she looked around and saw the light vanishing and three people standing in her office. The three looked around and before they looked in her direction, she took Bert and crawled under her desk. She looked around. She had no weapon. How the hell did this people get into her office?, she wondered. She took all the courage and strength she had and stood up. The face recognition was still running. She heard the doors opening but stayed where she was. The three people walked in and stopped when they saw her.

The woman in the middle was Kathryn Janeway, Abby had already heard from her. There was a man on his left, dark-skinned, creepy ears and weird eyebrows. That was kind of strange. Abby looked at the thin woman on the other side. She had the same thing in her hands as they had found at Chakotay's body. She was blonde and very tall and had implanted technology in her face. Abby looked puzzled and even more, when she looked at the woman's hand. There was metal all over, it seemed as if she was part machine and part human. 'Who…who are you?', Abby asked trying to sound strong.

'Do not panic', the black skinned man explained. 'What are you doing here?', Abby asked.

'Shall I stun her, Captain?', he asked the woman in the middle.

'No', Janeway said sharply.

'Captain?', Abby asked confused.

'Yes. We…I have to explain you-'

'Captain, do I have to remind you that you are breaking the temporary prime directive?', the tall, blonde woman said.

'No, you don't have to', Captain Kathryn Janeway murmured. 'Let me explain you this', she turned back to Abby who did not know what to think or to believe. 'I am Captain of a space ship called Voyager. It is somewhere circling up there in earth orbit. We are from a time you would call future. Caused by a space anomaly we were brought back into our past your present.'

'So, you're really from the future?', Abby could nearly believe this stuff.

Janeway nodded. '24th century.'

'Wow, that's crazy.'

'You may not tell anybody about this or that could somehow change the line of time', Janeway warned her.

'And this man…there down in Autopsy-?'

'Was one of our crew members', Janeway explained sadly. 'We needed some radioactive material to find a way to get home to our time. We have to bring his body up to our ship and erase all evidences of his and our acting', she nodded over to the two future things on Abby's working table.

'Are you two…aliens?', she asked the man and the woman. Janeway smiled.

'I am from a planet called Vulcan', the man explained.

'Wow', Abby was astonished and hoped that she did not dream.

'I am human', the woman explained. 'I was assimilated by a species called Borg but could get back to more or less human look.'

'It's difficult', Janeway added.

'Ah', Abby tried to understand. 'So, I think I have to delete those data?', she pointed over to the running face recognition program. Janeway nodded to the other two crew members. They started to take the evidences, the gun, the unidentified thing and the badge.

Abby showed Janeway how she deleted all data. 'Thank you very much', Janeway said. 'We need to go to Autopsy now.' 'Can I…accompany you? I know the way much better, I assume', Abby said. 'Lead the way', Captain Janeway smiled. 'Tuvok, Seven', she nodded to the Vulcan and the Borg to follow her. Abby pressed the button for the elevator.

'Your name is Seven?', she asked. That was strange.

'It is my Borg recognition. My full name is Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One.'

'You're right. That would be far too long', Abby said and the elevator doors opened.

'When I'm back in my lab, I'll delete all videos from the surveillance cameras', Abby explained when they entered Autopsy room. 'I thank you very much for your help', Janeway said. 'Oh, I always wanted to meet people from the future', Abby smiled. She opened the door and pulled out the body. 'How will you get him to your ship?', she asked.

'Beaming', Tuvok explained.

'That works?', she asked surprised. He nodded. 'Wow, your future must be so way easier!' 'We will have to go now', Seven said and put a badge on Chakotay's body. Abby saw that each of them wore such a badge. 'Alright. I won't tell anybody and erase all evidences that you've been here', Abby said. She smiled and the Captain smiled back.

'On my planet you use to say: Live long and prosper', Tuvok said and made the typical Vulcan hand sign. Abby did it, too. 'Good bye', she said.

'Janeway to Voyager. Four to beam.' Only a few seconds later they all disappeared with a yellow-orange light. Abby sighed. She didn't know if she would stand this interrogation to Gibbs.

* * *

><p>'Everything okay?', B'Elanna asked. She was waiting in Transporter room. Chakotay has been directly beamed to sickbay. Janeway nodded. 'How soon can we begin?' 'We're ready.' Janeway stopped.<p>

'I assume I had a reason to make you to chief engeneering', she smiled.

'Let's go. Our presence is waiting for us.'

'I look forward to it', Seven smiled.

'Don't…get…started', Janeway reminded her and they both knew what was meant.

Time-ship Relativity, the mission they were not allowed to talk toward anybody else about. They headed out for bridge to finally get back in their time.

Wherever they would appear, the principles of uncertainty were too uncertain…

* * *

><p><strong>Remember: Heisenberg's principles of uncertainty: You can't calculate time and location of an electron, either time or impulse.<strong>

**I know, there was some physics in this story and I hope I can put one more in some of my other stories because it's just so fascinating. (I already had a bit chemistry in 'Hell'...)**

**I hope you liked this story and if so and if not, please review and tell me what I should do better for my next story...(Perhaps use more difficult explanations for time jumps^^)**


End file.
